Telephone Manner
by Totallyquirky
Summary: Matt opens up to Angela over coffee, told from Angela's POV.


**Character/s or pairing: **DS Matt Devlin, Angela

**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count:** ~1500  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Law & Order nor it characters/actors. I'm just borrowing them.  
**Summary: **Matt opens up to Angela a little over coffee, told from Angela's POV.**  
Warnings: **References to episode 3.4 although no complete spoilers.

**A/N:** Again I have decided to explore the friendship between Matt and Angela, this time it's a little different, less about how they feel about each other and more about an event and how they interact with each other.

Telephone Manner

"It's the abrupt "Devlin" that does it, why not just say hello?"

"Well then I'd have to say 'Hello it's Devlin', my name does just fine."

He'd been complaining that the girls in the office always mumbled when passing on a message, well apart from Nikki, she always found an innuendo or seven to slip into any message for Matt.

"Well I guess it's just that they all have a slight crush and phoning you is scary." She doesn't say that she used to have to practice her messages a couple of times and anyway she stopped doing that months ago.

"Whatever." He's embarrassed, which is amusing in itself. Matt Devlin, fine with the chasing, but being chased? God alive.

"Well maybe you could answer with a hello when you know that it's someone who will know you."

He doesn't save any numbers to his work phone in case it gets stolen, all those contacts in the wrong hands, so he never knows who was calling.

"Anyways, the office comes up withheld" and a look of complete debauchery flashes across his face so fast it practically gives itself whiplash "and then I'd get into all kinds of trouble with The Guv, I answer thinkin' it's you and end up calling Chandler sexy. Career ending move that Ange."

She's learnt to semi control the blushing, which means she fails completely this time, just imagining him calling her "sexy" over the phone should be made at least a fineable offence, the fact he says it shamelessly makes her want a cold shower.

She recovers herself enough to point out that she doesn't think the DI would be that upset.

He gives a theatrical shudder and screws up his nose before taking a sip of steaming coffee, "Don't give me nightmares Angela. I have problems sleeping as it is."

"Maybe you should try a night alone in your own bed once in a while."

It's kind of fun watching him cough and splutter and turn an interesting shade of pink, it clashes a little with that fugly shirt he has on but it's sort of sweet.

"Christ Ange, you don't beat about the bush do ya. I don't have a different girl every night you know, or week even."

She giggles, we it's not like his sex life is much of a secret, "No offence Matt but you don't exactly live like a monk and in any case what do you care what I think."

"I don't." The look at the table says differently and she realises that she's hit a sore spot.

"Hey, I know you aren't some player." She gives his shin a sharp knock, which earns her a half hearted glare, so she follows up with half her cookie and it gets the patented Matthew Devlin beam of forgiveness.

There's complete silence as they both munch on the cookie and Angela takes the moment to study Matt's face, his barely there smile causes her to turn and look at the table beside her, a young kid probably about eight is driving a tiny car around the table, completely with engine and screeching sound effects while his harassed mother is on her phone complaining about banks.

"I'm gonna watch Danny play footie at the weekend." She just nods, not wanting to break the moment, he doesn't talk about Pete often, whether its misplaced guilt or feelings too overwhelming to handle in front of others she isn't sure so she waits. "It's weird y'know, if you'd told me four months ago I'd be looking forwarded to jumping out of bed at eight in the morning on a Sunday, I'd have told you to sober up but I really am looking forward to it."

The smile doesn't quite reach his eyes but his face has a warmth to it that belies the set of his shoulders.

"We all have to grow up Matt-" she gently teases, "-and I'm sure Danny will appreciate you being there to cheer him on, how are Mel and him doing now?"

"Okay, they've got some money and I'm helping where I can, and when Mel will let me. Mostly I do stuff for Danny." He stops and fidgets in his chair for a bit, like his skin is too small for him "She's got herself a little part-time job, I think it gives her a chance to get out and think about something else." He shrugs looking almost surprised at himself for being so open all of a sudden.

"I'm sure she's grateful for the help, and it's fantastic that you're spending time with Danny, he needs someone there for him and it gives Mel time to herself."

"To be honest I think Mel resents me-" his eyes are trained on a chip in the table top like it might disappear and she'd like to lift his chin up but she knows the look on his face will break her heart. "-like why did Pete have to die? Why couldn't it have been me, the one with a crappy dad and no wife and kids to think about."

She wants to shout "STOP PROJECTING!" but instead calmly tells him that she is sure Mel is thinking why did it have to be Pete, she is not wishing Matt dead instead. "She's grieving Matt and maybe a little bit of her doesn't want to have to deal with having you be there for Danny when his dad should be there for him. She's angry and hurt and confused, but she sounds like she is trying to deal with that, give her time."

He nods but still won't look at her and they lapse into silence again.

His voice sounds raw, like he hasn't spoken for months when he finally breaks the silence, "They're going to counselling."

"Good, I hope it's helping."

He nods and takes another sip of coffee. "You think I should?"

She looks at him, deciding that if she lets him he'll end up wallowing and while she's sure he needs to talk, he also needs to go back to work and be able to function without everyone looking at him like he's about to fall apart.

"I don't think there's a therapist with that much time to spare." He looks up totally shocked and then a cackle explodes from him.

She raises an eyebrow at him as if in challenge but also to let him know that 'hey sarcastic susan over here'. "To be honest, only you can answer that. I personally would say as long as you're talking to someone about it, then not really. You're grieving, your angry and you're dealing with shit that you didn't deal with twenty years ago, it's only logical that you feel overwhelmed but you've got people who will sit and listen. Phone, drink, lunch, anytime you need."

He nods and shrugs. "I haven't told my mum, well I told her about Pete, but you know not about the other stuff – she blames herself what with my dad."

Angela just nods, she doesn't know much but she knows enough that Matt's Dad wasn't worth the paper used for his death certificate. "Well I'm sure she knows enough."

"Yeah, I'm dreading the moment Mary – Pete's mum – tells her about the Priest. Trust me dinner will be more than uncomfortable."

"She's your mum Matt. You can't expect her not to ask if she finds out the truth." She gets another screwed up nose and a shrug and decides that this battle isn't worth having, Matt will always try to protect his mum because he feels that now he can, he should.

"Come on you, Ronnie will think your skiving if you don't get back soon." She stands pushing her chair back.

"Nah, I'll just get an earful about how I better not be having my wicked way with you." He grins and throws his coat on. "I keep tellin' him that you're always knocking me back."

She just rolls her eyes and pulls her bag over her shoulder.

A puzzled and slightly incredulous look fills his face "Ronnie said he always knew you had good taste."

She snorts, bless Ronnie, only he could make that comment work it as way under Matt's skin to the point where he believes it.

"I'll have to have a word with him, spreading lies like that about the office." She winks and bumps his hip as she wanders past.

He gawps at her for a moment, stunned at her little flirt and she's smirking silently to herself when an arm sneaks around her and gives her a squeeze.

"You might not have any taste but I've got enough for the both of us sweetheart." He grins cheekily and leers, the two expressions have a slight tussle on his face before that mischievous scamp breaks through. The guy just can't help himself.

Rolling her eyes at him dramatically so he knows that she finds him about as funny as a stitch she orders "Move Devlin, otherwise The Guv might just get a bunch of flowers from a not so secret admirer."

"You wouldn't?"

"Wanna bet?"

**The End**


End file.
